User devices (e.g., mobile devices, tablet devices, etc.) have increasingly become the main device for communication. Often times, the user may be placed on hold by a representative during a communication for a lengthy and indeterminate period of time. This can lead to frustration by the user. During the hold period, the user generally must monitor the communication to determine when the hold period ends and the representative returns, and thus cannot be fully engaged in another activity while on hold. As a result, service providers face significant technical challenges to enabling users to be informed of the hold status of a communication. Thus, there is a need for providing hold status management.